Clairvoyance
by CookBoss88
Summary: The future was never set in stone. And some circumstances can make sure of that. A Gypsy's journey takes an unexpected turn and her once long forgotten emotions rekindled by a rather interesting stranger.


**Well! Here I am at the Poké-verse again bringing you another One-shot!**

 **This idea came to me when I was playing Pokemon Black on my DS Emulator. My folks were out of town for a week and I had absolutely nothing to do, so like any other bord teenager with a Pokemon game, I decided to test out the soft reset technique to get myself a shiny Tepig. And it worked! Took me about 3005 soft resets (Yes, I actually counted) and merely three days of my life. Yay!**

 **And so once I got my shiny Tepig, made it evolve into a Shiny Emboar, my imagination just ran wild and I just got to write a One-shot!**

 **And why a Grumpig? Why not?! Their both Pigs, they look cute together, and their types are completely opposite! Psychic and Fighting. Fighting and Psychic, why not? Let's take a chance!**

The first fall of snow and a gust of cold air indicated the coming of a harsh winter blizzard. A portly individual clutched her shawl that was around her shoulders to prevent it from completely getting blown away.

Her name was Madame Silvia, a Grumpig that has taken to the carrier of a traveling gypsy. It may not have been a fabulous life, but it kept her alive. Palm Reading, Tarot cards and fortune telling, all the makings of a Psychic type.

It had mattered not where the road would lead her, being a gypsy means that she doesn't stay in one place, she was constantly moving from one town to another. And if she could wing it, a different region.

Her current destination was a town that was located on a far away region. Tales of heroic deeds and valiant expeditions she had heard from gossip, hearsays, and tall tales that had somehow reached the previous region she stayed in.

It all seemed farfetched at first, but as those stories spread like wildfire throughout the town, she had decided that this place was her next destination.

She stopped for a moment, pulling out a map out of her bag. She struggled to keep the parchment straight as the strong winds blew against it. She managed to finally right her position.

Her eyes squinting as she looked for that tiny little dot on the map with the label Treasure Town. She huffed in frustration before clutching her shawl tighter around her shoulders. The Gypsy scanned the area for landmarks, anything that told that her that was going the right way. After minutes of searching, she found nothing of the sort. Therefore, she scowled at the map.

" Esto es inútil!" she cursed in her native tongue. Though she could scream at that map for as loud as she could, deep down, this was her fault.

About a day ago she had stayed at an inn, and as she asked the innkeeper for a map, she was warned about the blizzard ahead. The nice man even employed her wait for the storm to pass, but to her lesser judgement, she had refused. And now, here she was. Lost, shivering, and probably trapped with a map that she could barely make out.

"Brilliant!" she huffed, her accented voice drowned by the howls of biting cold wind.

To make matters worse, it was getting dark, she has to find shelter soon or she'll die in this blizzard through hypothermia. She stowed her map into her rucksack before beginning her search. Within mere minutes into her search, her sensitive ears had heard a sound. Snow being crushed underfoot, feral snarls and yips that sounded canid in origin.

More noise, and this time they were close. Without a moment to lose, she ran for it. As fast as she could. A blood curdling howl reached her ears, more footfalls. She could feel them getting closer. Whatever they were, they were out to get her.

And as she ran, she muttered a silent prayer. Though she missed a few verses, she hoped against hope that they were enough...

"El señor me contribuye vuestro fuerza"

About a minute or so she began to slow down, despite her common sense screaming at her to keep running. Legs aching, muscles burning, even her lungs was starting to fail her. She swiveled her ears to know if her pursuers were still there, she was met by a cold, still silence that unnerved her, even more than the blizzard.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Her breath hitched in her throat when a sound of a twig breaking suddenly came from somewhere.

"Hello?" she quivered, glancing around frantically. Unsurprisingly, no one answered.

"Is anyone there?"

Still nothing.

"If this is some kind of a joke-"

She hadn't finished her last sentiment however, she was promptly cut off by a black blur. After that, she felt a short stab of pain on her chest; a dark pulse had flown out of nowhere.

Her whole body shook. The force of the impact caused her to fall on a blanket of snow, coughing violently as the super effective attack took its toll. All too soon, another piercing howl resonated throughout the whole forest. A victory howl.

She could only watch in fear as a pack of Mightyena slowly advanced on her. She tried desperately to get herself up on her feet, but she could do nothing more but grovel away from her predators.

Eventually, her back had hit a tree, and right there she stopped. She was surrounded on all corners, though the odds were all against her, she bought up her paw and blasted a barrage of stars at her assailant, for she knew that all her Psychic attacks would do no good; her one last attempt to keep them at bay.

Her Swift move proved rather ineffective, and a shadow ball suddenly collided with her shoulder. Tears began flowing from her eyes as not only the searing, blinding pain overwhelmed her, but also as she came to realize that she wouldn't see the light of another day. She was going to die here.

One of them barked a command at the others, and soon they began to close in on her— their once sharp, gleaming teeth now radiating with a dark purplish aura. They were going to kill her with Crunch.

She closed her eyes to prepare herself for the inevitable. This was it...

To be honest, she expected to herself to die in way that was much different than this. No, not like this. At that moment, where she awaited for her assailants to finish her off, she began to search for that scenario— Where she was laying on a bed, as an old woman, warm and wrapped up in her sheets. Where she was heaving her last breaths before ascending to the great beyond.

But somehow, there was something different about this well known scene— there was someone else in there with her. A huge, looming silhouette was by her side. It didn't feel threatening, in fact, if she could harbor a guess, half of the warmth was being emitted by this figure.

Then she felt a paw being laid onto hers. A very sudden, and yet, comforting gesture. The image of her on the bed smiled tenderly at this stranger; was this some kind of a hallucination? A kind that one gets when he or she was at Giratina's doorstep?

Or was this a vision? A sign that told her that this wasn't her time?— One of the very moves she knows is future sight... Could it be?

Well, whatever it was it wouldn't matter now— the Mightyena kept advancing, their fangs glowing still. Until one of them suddenly pounced.

Then right at that moment, something exploded from the distance. A bright yellow sphere promptly collided with the offending wolf, hitting it directly at it's side before the impact forced it into a nearby tree, knocking it out completely.

Silvia however, had kept her eyes shut out of fear. And also, out of the sheer pain that kept pulsating throughout her whole body.

There was a loud crash, and the snowy earth beneath them shook with a tremor. Then, things started to heat up, literally. The biting cold of the blizzard began to dissipate.

"Run!" Came a booming voice, the urgency in it's tone ever so present. Though despite of that, she made no attempt to move—be it because of her fear or her injuries.

"Arceus Dammit! I said run!" it yelled again, even louder than the first time. Silvia noticed now the reason behind it's urgency—everything from the ground that they stood, to the air that surrounded them is getting hotter. And only one fire attack can cause this kind of phenomenon.

With that new realization, Silvia mustered what little strength she had left to hoist herself on to her feet and ran as fast as she could. It was only a matter of seconds before an explosion from the Overheat shock and awed the whole forest, melting the snow off of the ground and vaporizing whatever that was left.

It also singed the trees nearby, leaving huge sticks of charred wood sticking out of the ground, tiny embers still dancing on the burnt surface.

The very shockwave of the blast was so powerful that Silvia felt it, all the way from where she was now. It was more than unexpected— Silvia was still running when the shockwave reached her. But due to the distance that she gained, she was relatively safe, the shockwave merely knocked her off her feet, causing her to face-plant into the snow.

Everything went silent after that. She decided to just stay down, perfectly content on the cold ground. Truth be told, she was thankful for whomever it was that had saved her, but it was all for naught— She was sure, by the height of her injuries, she wasn't going to make it. And whatever amount of strength that she had before was all gone now.

She closed her eyes - not intending to open them again- and heaved herself a soothing breath, waiting for death to claim her.

VVV

Warmth.

That was the very first thing that she felt. Silvia slowly opened her eyes, for once she didn't see the sky, instead it was a ceiling dotted with what looked like stalactites. She was in a cave?

Glancing to her right, a fire flickered and crackled softly, giving light throughout the cave.

She tried to move, only being stopped abruptly as she felt a short stab of pain shoot through from her chest. She brought a paw to her sternum, surprised to find that it was already medically dressed with some gauze and medical tape.

She tried to recollect what had happened. She remembered leaving an inn, as well as being caught in a blizzard... And then... And then a pack of Mightyena attacked her!

"Run!" she recalled someone yelling at her.

"Arceus dammit! I said run!" Yes! Someone had saved her!

"You're awake"

She jumped slightly before snapping her head to the far corner of the cave.

There stood an Emboar, though there was something different about this one in particular. She wasn't ignorant to the different species of Pokemon that inhabit other regions, she herself had seen Emboars before. In real life and in pictures.

And if memory served her right, Emboars were bright red, with black furs on their arms and chest. They also had yellow swirls that ran around their torso. And red hot flames spouted from their chins.

What made this Emboar different was that instead of having yellow swirls, he had blue ones. And the fire that was on his chin wasn't red, it was blue as well!

Silvia had heard about these kinds of Pokemon. It was some kind of unique mutation in their genes that made them look this way, but it wasn't just their appearances, they also have a much more powerful strength in both physical and special attacks. The most common term for them was the word "Shiny".

Silvia couldn't believe her luck, long had she hoped for one of them to walk into her tent and ask for their fortunes (She assumed that they paid a great deal more than her usual clients); She never thought that the only way to meet one of them was to get attacked by a pack of hungry Mightyena.

She put a paw up to her chest to feel at the gauze.

"D-did you do this?" she asked.

The Emboar nodded, "Yes"

"What were you doing out in this blizzard?"

He gave her a condescending look

"I should be asking you that" he shot back, his accent sounding deeper with every word.

He then held up a familiar parchment "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

Silvia's eyebrows immediately perked up as soon as she recognized that he was holding her map.

"You went through my stuff?" she blurted out before doubling over due to her wounds.

The Emboar shrugged indifferently, "How the hell am I supposed to know your motives? You've been out cold for the past three days"

She suddenly felt her heart sink. Three days? She looked towards the entrance of the cave— it was dark out, a make shift curtain fluttered as the cold, biting wind from the blizzard blew passed the entrance.

If the blizzard hadn't calmed down even after three days, then who knows how long she'd be stranded here... Well, at least she wasn't alone.

Speaking of which, the Emboar visibly winced as he tried to set himself down on the cave floor.

"Are you okay?" Silvia asked.

The male opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by another wince, clutching his side. There Silvia spotted a red gash, she momentarily reprimanded herself for missing it.

"I'm fine" he finally answered.

She sat herself up, ignoring the slight pain that came with it.

"Don't move" the male warned "You might agitate your wound"

But Silvia moved still, "You have a huge gash on your side" she gently reasoned, "At least mine is somewhat treated, you left yours out in the open air where it could get infected"

He blinked once "In a climate like this, germs and viruses could never reach you. Especially at this altitude" he shot back.

They hung in silence for a moment...

"That and because there weren't enough gauze for the two of us" he added.

"You needed it more than I do"

She arched a curious eyebrow at the male.

'First, he saves me' she thought 'Then he'd risk getting his wound infected just to make sure that mine wouldn't?'

Her lips tugged slightly as she let herself smile.

'That's quite sweet of him' she mused, before shaking her head, an idea suddenly idea suddenly came to her.

"Where's my shawl?" she asked as she quickly looked about for it.

"It's over there by your rucksack, Why?" the male inquired, pointing at the aforementioned bag at the corner of the cave, along with a bigger travel bag, she could concur that that bag belonged to him.

"Give it here" she ordered, "And the rucksack too"

The Emboar followed without a word, though a little reluctant because of his injury. Silvia could practically see him visibly drawing a breath to deal with his pain.

After the firepig handed the female her things, he turned a curious eye at a bottle that she had fished out of her pack.

"What is that?" he asked

"Wine" came her simple answer before taking her shawl in her paws and ripping a good piece out of it.

With that torn piece cloth in one hand, she held the wine bottle in the other, and by using her teeth she took off the cork before pouring the liquor onto the cloth.

"Come over here" she commanded "Let's see if we can get that gash cleaned"

He followed without saying a word, turning to his side so she could easily get to his wound.

"Now this is going to sting for a few seconds" she mentioned "Are you ready?"

The male simply gave a slight nod as a response. He gritted his teeth and his muscles stiffen as soon as the wine soaked cloth made contact with his flesh. He resisted the urge to yell out in anguish by sharply inhaling through his gritted teeth.

"Almost done" He heard Silvia, "Don't worry"

He could not fathom a reason, but the way her voice sounded through the pain was quite soothing. It made the sting of the liquor on his wound much more bearable.

Silvia worked as fast as she could. Deciding that the gash had been cleaned thoroughly by the wine, she grabbed what was left of her cotton shawl and the remaining medical tape and began dressing the Firepig's wound.

"I'm so sorry" she said sheepishly.

"Nah it's fine" he replied before giving her a somewhat reassuring smile.

"It could've gotten a lot worse if you hadn't thought of doing this"

Her lips tugged as she repaid his smile "Well, it's nothing. This would the least I could do for saving my life"

He chucked "All in a days work for a dungeon explorer ma'am"

Her shoulders suddenly fell, "Oh... You're a dungeon explorer Huh? Well I don't have any money to pay–"

He stopped her immediately "Whoa Ma'am please, it's okay you don't have to pay me"

"Well that's a relief" she said "I don't exactly make that much money in my line of work"

"No that's just fine" he reassured her, "Look, why don't you sit down and get yourself warm. What's your name by the way?"

"Silvia Montes"

There was a short silence while she settled herself near the fire and appreciatively held out her paws tides the blaze.

"Mrs. Silvia Montes" he said, and it wasn't a question. As she turned to look at him, he gestured to the plain golden band around her wrist. She had always worn this, she sometimes forget that she even wears it.

"It doesn't take much to know that you're married"

"Actually my husband is dead" Silvia told him. "He was killed in a raid two years ago" she had no reason to add that her marriage had been virtually on the rocks for some while before that.

The Emboar was silent for a token moment of sympathy. Then he became brisk and said, "It's settled then, we have to stay here until this blizzard stops"

He walked up to his travel bag "How are your food rations?" he asked

"Well, besides the wine... I don't have much"

"Well then I better prepare some food, we could share it if you want"

"That's very kind of you, Mr... Er?"

"Call me Delgado" he said, with a smile that seemed to melt her bones.

'Delgado'. She liked the sound of it— a strong and yet gentle name that suited him.

She watched him as he limped towards his travel pack, though despite his obvious handicap, he still managed to impose a rather strong physique. His face highlighted by the flickering flames of the fire— White ivory tusks protruding from his lower jaw, an intimidating feature, though suddenly being drowned out by his short and swine like nose that occasionally twitched sensitively.

When he turned to look at her again and the fire light shine full on all his features, Silvia felt a curious shiver of excitement pass through her. In no way conventionally handsome, the male possessed a masculine vitality that zinged across the space between them. In a rushing chaos of unbidden thoughts, she imagined how it would feel to have those large, powerful paws caressing her skin; how pleasing to run her own paw across his chest, feeling his own elemental power as a fire type: hot yet gentle. Would that firmly chiseled mouth become pliant and warm if pressed against her own mouth?

"Perhaps, Delgado, you'll help me get to where I needed to go. You see, I think I got lost and my map seems to be out of date"

"So you're lost?" he said musingly. "But I can't imagine where you were heading to have landed yourself here"

"I was on my way to Treasure Town, actually, but—"

"A strange route to choose"

"I didn't choose it" she returned, somewhat testily.

"It's this wretched blizzard. Like I said, my map was outdated and then there was that whole fiasco with that pack of Mightyena"

Delgado held up a paw to calm her. "Well I'm sure we'll get to that hurdle as soon this blizzard stops"

From inside his pack he brought out a small cloth bag, within it an assorted number of berries and fruit.

"Here" he handed the bag to Silvia "Help yourself to some berries"

Silvia gladly took the bag, after promptly pulling the string that held the cloth to close, she picked up an oran berry and readily bit into it.

"These are really good" she said. Only now she realized just how famished she was.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, slightly chiding as she did so.

"It seems rude that I'm the only one who is eating"

Naturally, he chuckled lightheartedly at her remark.

"I'm just preparing something for the both of us" he replied as he turned towards the fire. In his paws, he held two skewers with salted Remoraid meat punctured through them.

"Hope you like roast Remoraid" he said before promptly sticking the two skewers into the ground right next to the fire, close enough that the flames would lick the uncooked fish.

Immediately, the delicious aroma of cooking meat filled the whole cave, as well as Silvia's sense of smell.

"That looks scrumptious" she commented

"This was yesterday's catch" he replied as he sat down himself down.

Silvia offered him an oran berry, to which the male gratefully took. And as she watched him, Silvia remarked, "I hope I'm not depriving you of tomorrow's rations"

Delgado quirked an eyebrow. "I wasn't planning on wolfing down two fish loins in one go"

"I should hope not" she laughed.

"Put it this way Miss Silvia, I shan't starve", he then flipped the skewers on the uncooked side, and he timed it just right, the fish was cooking quite nicely.

"Is that enough to be going on with?" he asked

"Plenty, thanks"

VVV

She was ravenously hungry, and the food tasted delicious. They shared the wine that Silvia had; it was dry yet fruity, inducing a glowing warmth that radiated through her.

"You know, for some plain roasted fish, that was quite good. Where did you learn to cook fish like that?" she asked as she laid down the metal skewer after she was done eating.

Delgado only shrugged, "The theory that men are helpless when it comes to preparing food is a myth fostered by women because they enjoy mothering us"

"Not ALL women" she corrected. "Personally, I've no time for a man who expects to be waited on hand and foot"

Delgado leaned against the wall of the cave and regarded her judicially, his eyes sweeping over her face and coming to rest on her mouth.

"Tell me about yourself, Silvia"

"Well... It's nothing to be proud of but I'm a traveling gypsy, a fortune teller if you may"

"That's a bit stereotypical don't you think? A Psychic type as a fortune teller?"

"It's not a fabulous lifestyle, but it puts food on the table. And being a constant traveller has its benefits as well..." She briefly took a swig of her wine "...You learn a lot things, see a lot of sights..."

She then shyly glanced at his face, meeting his eyes to her own "...and you get to meet such interesting people"

Eyeing him over the line of her cup, she asked, "What about you Delgado? How does it feel to be out there, exploring caves and finding treasures" she couldn't help the slight seductive tone in her voice, be it the wine or the ever so delectable male in front of her, she couldn't tell.

"There are no words to describe it" he replied, in answer to her quarry.

"Humor me, Delgado"

Oh Arceus above! Does she even have any idea of the effect she having on him? That tone she was using, it made him ravenous for something more than mere Remoraid fillets and berries. But for his honor's sake, he forced these primal emotions down.

"I don't know" he began "To put it simply, It's just so freeing to be exploring the unknown, searching for something that is said to be legend, and finding it all on your own using nothing but your skills and wits"

She hung on to his every word, the sound of his deep rumbling voice sent a pleasing resonance to her ears.

"'Exploring the unknown'?" she giggled "You make it sound like a Shakespearean sonnet"

Naturally he laughed along with her, "Isn't clairvoyance a form of exploring the unknown as well?"

She gave it a thought for a moment "Yes, if you really thought about it"

"Then tell me Silvia, what do you see in me?"

"Pardon?" she asked, tilting her head to side.

"What do you see in my future?" he clarified "What awaits me in the days to come?"

She sat still for while, contemplating if whether or not he was being serious. Though his lips tugged slightly into a tiny smile, his eyes gave it all away; with the light of the flames that brightly burned beside them, it made his sincere (and somewhat yearning) green orbs more pronounced. The green flecks of his irises became make shift mirrors as she saw her own reflection in them, and only then realizing that she was staring into the very windows of his soul.

"Reach out your paw for me, Delgado" she ordered softly.

The firepig readily obliged, he held out his right paw to her. She hesitated at first, but quickly recovered as she reached over to him, tenderly grasping his heavy paw in her own. His skin was warm to the touch, and she would've wanted nothing more than to hold him right there for as long as she could but then she felt a light squeeze on her paw that brought her out of her daydream.

She couldn't help but shiver slightly as Delgado began rubbing his thumb over the back of her paw. The warmth of his skin slowly kneading away at her chilling bones.

She gasped as her senses came to her, "Delgado -hah- you're supposed to keep your paw open"

"Sorry" he chuckled, "I couldn't help it"

She shot him a playful glare. "So it seems"

She hummed quietly as she assessed the tiny features of his paw. By using an index finger, she traced the lines on his palm.

"Well..." she began "It says here that you have a strong lifeline. Quite the avid fighter, but has a slight conscience that others may consider a weakness..."

He would've been amazed and let out a gasp at how accurate her description was of him if he was only paying as much attention on it, rather than focusing on the softness of her skin, her pleasingly plump physique, and all of her other assets. But eventually, his gaze focused on her face. Or more accurately, her lips.

Though unbeknownst to him, Silvia was far from oblivious as to what this male was doing. Not that she minds. No, she didn't mind one bit.

She let her lips curl into a content smile as she continued her palm reading.

"... You're compassionate, brave, loyal, and..." she paused, and only then Delgado had decided to listen.

"And what?" he urged softly, not even taking his gaze off of her.

"And... Well to conclude, you will soon find yourself in a situation that would change your life" she answered, slowly succumbing to his firm touch.

Her eyes met his. And as gruffly as he can, he asked, "For the worst, or the better?"

"It depends" she replied, "Clairvoyance is never exact"

"When is it going to happen?"

She shook her head "That my friend, you have to find that out for yourself"

Silvia's heart skipped a beat as Delgado closed his palm around her hand again, this time, with a more firm, but affectionate fervor.

He reached out his other paw to cup her left cheek. And in return, she readily leaned into it, grateful for it's warmth. She sighed contently as his thumb caressed her.

"You wouldn't mind if try to find that out right now?"

She blushed, but made no action to hide it. But when he suddenly leaned his head over to hers, intending to steal a kiss from her, only then she reacted.

"N-no!" she stammered and flinched away, standing up as she did so. Letting go of his paw unintentionally.

"What's wrong?" asked Delgado.

"I'm a bit travel worn" she reasoned, "I don't think you'd find me appealing in such a way"

Delgado raised an eyebrow, then immediately he chuckled. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Trust me Silvia, you look fine" he told her, to which made the female feel even more flustered.

He let out another chortle before kneeling down in front of her, intending to meet her at eye level. But even then he was still a few inches taller. And to readily fix that, he reached a paw to her chin and gently chucked it to his direction, where she met his gaze once more.

"In fact..." he continued his last sentiment "...I'd say you look good enough to eat"

"Delgado I-"

She didn't get to finish however, the firepig had made sure to that by immediately closing the distance between them, in the form of a warm, firm but gentle kiss to her lips.

It didn't take long for the Gypsy's eyes to roll and for her body to melt into his touch. A sudden jolt surprised her as she felt his tongue gradually touched her lips, and ever so slightly, those lips opened, letting him in completely.

Delgado had a faint idea of what she tasted like, he could only make out the bitter sweet tang of the wine and the citrusy zest of the berries that she had eaten, but nevertheless he left no part of her unexplored.

Slowly, his paws moved down to the small of her back. Silvia felt the tips of his claws scratching her skin.

But all too soon, Delgado broke away earning a disappointed whimper from Silvia.

"Silvia" he whispered in her ear, she was too preoccupied on catching her breath to utter a reply, likely it was for her to be taken by surprise when her feet had suddenly left the cave floor as Delgado lifted her up into the air.

"Lay on your back for me" he commanded as he gently set her back down on his bedroll. He kneeled down just below her legs, and now Silvia didn't have to look into the future to know what was about to happen next.

As her heart drummed away at her chest, all she could do was watch the Emboar as he got himself down on all fours, his hot breath hitting her face; his whole build was practically hovering merely an inch away from her body.

He surprised her once more when he suddenly latched his mouth on her neck, trailing wet, hungry kisses as he did so. And as a reaction, Silvia's spine arched instinctively at his touch, a sharp squeal escaped her when Delgado's kisses gave way to tiny bites.

Upon hearing her desperate squeal, Delgado decided to up his game; slowly but surely, he moved his mouth down from her neck then to her right shoulder, where he wantonly dragged his tongue over the skin. Immediately as he administered it, he heard an 'Oh!' from the gypsy. The firepig grinned in content.

His tongue! Oh his tongue! She couldn't make sense of it all! It was wet and hot, and it triggered something in her that she hadn't felt for quite so long.

"D-Delgado" she moaned.

And as he continued to taste her, hear her pleasured moans, smell her intoxicating scent and feel her plump flesh against his paw as he caressed her; all of his senses seemed to have come alive that it bombarded him with so much stimuli that he can't even focus on one sense!

Or so he thought...

His sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent, but not just any familiar scent, it was something that would drive a male mad. It was far more intoxicating than the scent of her skin, for this smell was much more sweeter. And albeit, far more arousing.

It called to him. He slid down from her shoulder, then to her collar bone (Where the twitch of his nose unintentionally tickled her, causing her to giggle), down to her ample chest (He took great care of the gauze, for he did not want to aggravate her wound), then to her belly and finally reaching the very source of the arousing scent.

Silvia shuddered on the burlap bed as the Firepig's hot breath cascaded on her womanly folds. He hadn't even touched her yet, but in that moment, she was partly convinced that his breath might be enough to send her over the edge, but of course she knew that was unlikely.

He looked up at her, meeting her eye to eye. He gave her thigh an affectionate grope, before sliding his tongue over her sensitive flesh. Silvia's reaction was almost immediate.

A groan escaped her mouth. Reaching down to his head to further push his hungry maw to her moist folds. One particular stroke of his tongue managed to hit the hood of pearl, to which made the Gypsy's legs close around his head.

Oh it's been so long! Far too long when she felt a male's touch. Instincts began clouding her thoughts, ordering her to start grinding against his mouth.

Delgado was doubly surprised when Silvia began bucking her hips. Not that he minded, It had only made him more ravenous. In result, he picked up the pace, the tip of his tongue lapping away at her sex. His tusks softly grinding against her inner thighs.

Pretty soon the cold air seemed nonexistent to Silvia. Everything from her head to her toes, felt aflame. And slowly that heat began to concentrate into her abdomen and making its way down to her loins, where her partner hadn't ceased his pleasurable administrations.

Delgado knew she was close to her edge, and so wasn't as surprised when her paws suddenly flew to his head as she screamed from the top of her lungs. Her legs spasmed around his face as she rode out her climax.

She laid there for a while; spent and out of breath but knowing full well that their fun had only just begun. Silvia gasped as a sudden jolt of pleasure shocked her out of the after glow. One particularly long, sensuous lick had caused that.

"Haven't you had enough?" she asked her partner, who continued to lap up the last few drops of her orgasm.

He smiled shamelessly, "Well someone has to clean this mess that you made"

A shy blush stained her cheeks, she scratched his left ear appreciatively. Occasionally shuddering every once in a while as the firepig continued to er... 'clean' her.

"Though I hope we're not done yet" she said with a content smile.

"No hun, we're not done yet" he reassured before untangling himself from her legs.

And as he hoisted his form up and on his legs as he stood on his feet, there Silvia noticed the Firepig's endowment. Thick, rigid and jutting proudly, her mind began running scenarios that are dirtier than the next. Immediately the heat returned to her groin and much like before it fanned a ravenous flame within her; Her blood broiled with anticipation of the thought of him mating her.

"Someone's excited" she quipped, soon finding the strength in her spent legs to stand up.

"Hard not to be when someone like you is around" he replied, before readily taking her up into his arms and smashing their mouths together.

Silvia moaned against their kiss. With one arm around his neck, she reached down with her other paw to grasp at his strained flesh, to which the male responded to with a shivered groan.

Soon Delgado found himself leaning backwards, until he was on his back with Silvia straddling his hips. His pride merely rubbing against her plump buttocks.

"Have you done this before?" she asked as she trailed a finger over his chest.

"Well -hah- not since I was a trainee at the guild— oh hell!" he let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding as the gypsy grounded her lower half against him.

Silvia chuckled, knowing full that she was in charge this time. Slowly she lifted herself up.

"Well then, let see if your training paid off" she wrapped another paw on the base of his shaft before guiding it towards her silky folds, letting the head of his pride push against it.

They both gasped simultaneously at the first few inches that entered her. Delgado could only hold on to Silvia's thighs, fighting the urge to just buck up and meet her all the way.

Silvia's paws found his chest for support as she lowered herself further...

Further.

Further... Until he was completely hilted. They stayed like that for a moment.

Delgado broke their silence, "Are you alright?"

Silvia murred contently, "I'm fine. You're bigger than I thought"

"I aim to please, Madame Silvia"

"Then shall we?"

"After you"

With that she rose slowly from his lap, letting his stiffness go for a second before plunging him back again.

She threw her head back as she exhaled, hot breath turning visible amidst the cold air. Her toes began to curl as she gyrated against him.

Soon she was going at her own rhythm— fast then slow. Slow then fast. Like a dance that captured her mind, body and soul.

She took a moment to glance down at her partner, their eyes met— Delgado hazily looked at the beauty that was straddling him; up and down she went on his rod, making occasional twists and turns with her hips as she rode him.

It was all so overwhelming that it drowned his senses; the sweet and salty smell of her sweat, the almost melodic way that she moaned. The feel of her warmth that encased him in rapture.

Soon instincts took hold once more as he made the effort of bucking up against her. He could tell she was close, and he intends to deliver. He was nearing his edge as well— his climax merely broiling under his flesh.

And after three. Four. Five thrusts she yelled out his name. Her body stiffened as her second climax shook her whole system. Delgado was forced to still his thrusts when Silvia proceeded to grind herself on his manhood. Ergo, he let loose the orgasm that he was previously withholding.

The firepig growled in an animalistic pleasure as he filled her to the brim. He pulled on her hips just so he could go as deep as he possibly can.

And as Silvia's climax died down, she collapsed onto his chest and closed her eyes. Filled, exhausted and utterly spent. All she could do now was take what Delgado could give her. Shuddering as the heat of his seed made its was into her womb.

They laid there, contently drenched in their own sweat. Happily taking in each other's scents.

"Silvia" he called softly.

"Mhmm?"

"Would you consider becoming my wife?"

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and instantly closed back again.

"I was yours the moment you saved me, Delgado." she sighed, snuggling her cheek against his chest.

Outside, the sun shined brightly onto the snow covered forest. The blizzard had stopped hours ago, but for Silvia and Delgado, that fact seemed unimportant. All they looked forward to was the future. Their future.

And who knows, things might happen that even Silvia herself, might have trouble foreseeing. After all, Clairvoyance is never an exact method.

 **Well.**

 **This took longer than expected. Damn... Longest hiatus I've ever done.**

 ***Takes a second look* Hm... I was more far more 'Inspired' than I thought. Well I hope that I caught the intimacy on this One-shot just right. Though I did go against my own word and used a tad more smut but I sorta did that for experience.**

 **And also. I cannot begin to describe how sorry I am for the long wait. I mean seriously, four months without an update? Dammit, I'm losing my edge.**

 **Anyway, I hope this One-shot would prove that I'm not dead. That's right! CookBoss88 is still in business! :)**

 **A quick note though: the Spanish I used on this story is not exact... But I hope it is, I just used a translator app. I don't know if its correct, so i'll let you be the judge, if you can speak Spanish.**

 **¡esto es inútil!—This is useless!**

 **El señor me contribuye vuestro fuerza—God almighty, lend me your strength**

 **I hope I hadn't offended anyone...**

 **PS: has anyone else seen Inside out yet? BingBong made me cry, almost as much as Hachiko did!**


End file.
